With the development of communication technology, mobile phones have been used more widely, which has expanded social scopes of users. In turn, with the expansion of social scopes, the opportunities for users to communicate through instant communication softwares in mobile phones are increased. In related art, a user may send texts, pictures or voices through an instant communication software. Since voice messages do not require users to type and are more convenient and faster, they have become a preferred form for users when executing instant communications.